


Velaré siempre por ti

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque una madre, siempre tiene derecho a poder despedirse de su hija.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velaré siempre por ti

_Querida y adorada Luna:_

_Lo primero de todo, quisiera disculparme contigo por haberme ido de aquella manera aquel fatídico día en que dejé este mundo. Aún lamento estar perdiéndome tantos momentos importantes en tu vida, pero mi camino llegó a su fin antes de lo esperado._

_Necesito que sepas que te escucho a diario cuando me hablas. Siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa con tus ideas. Me gusta que tengas la mente tan abierta a tantas cosas y que nada ni nadie te las quite de la cabeza._

_No sabes cuánto me enorgullezco de ser tu madre. De veras que no lo sabes._

_También quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de tu padre. Sé que han sido unos años muy duros para él y, a pesar de todo, ha sabido criarte y cuidarte sin problemas. Es un gran hombre y ahora te toca a ti cuidar de él._

_He tenido el placer de conocer a los padres de tu amigo Harry. Son personas realmente maravillosas. Hazle saber que se sienten muy afortunados de tenerles como hijo y que velan mucho por él. Aunque creo que no hace falta que se lo menciones, puesto que ya lo sabrá._

_He visto todo lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años atrás. No puedo explicar con palabras lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. No sólo como hija, sino como persona también, en lo que te has convertido. Procura que nada ni nadie consiga hacerte cambiar de pensar, de ser. Sé que algún día serás alguien y llegarás lejos._

_Te extraño tanto, mi pequeña... Ojalá pudiera abrazarte en esos momentos donde más falta te hago._

_Pase lo que pase, nunca pierdas la sonrisa._

_Me gusta ese chico que has conocido. Rolf, ¿verdad? Se le ve buen muchacho y parece que está muy interesado en ti. Me recuerda en algunos aspectos a tu padre cuando le conocí, algo tímido, sin miedo a decir lo que piensa y, sobre todo, algo torpe a la hora de hablar con las mujeres. Menos mal que conseguí que dejara de hacer eso, ya que jamás se hubiese atrevido a hablar conmigo._

_No desaproveches las grandes oportunidades que te brinde la vida, mi pequeña Luna. Sigue luchando por lo que eres y por quién eres. Sólo así conseguirás llegar a donde desees._

_He de concluir esta carta aquí._

_Y, recuerda, que yo siempre velaré por ti._

_Con amor, siempre._

_Mamá._


End file.
